Omastar
| backcolor= | name='Omastar'| jname=(オムスター Omstar)| image=Omastar.png| ndex=139| evofrom=Omanyte| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= Ohm-Ah-Star | hp=70| atk=60| def=125| satk=115| sdef=70| spd=55| total=495| species=Spiral Pokémon| type= / | height=3'03"| weight=77.2 lbs| ability=Swift Swim *Shell Armor| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Omastar (オムスター Omstar) is a / -type Pokémon, and is a Fossil Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Omanyte, which can evolve into Omastar starting at level 40. Appearance Omastar looks a lot like a Nautilus, a prehistoric creature related to squids. Omastar has a spiked spiral shell, which is so heavy it is hard for Omastar to swim. It has eight blue tentacles all over its body. Omastar also has a mouth that has two pairs of manibles. It also has yellow eyes with a slight black split pupil. Its face resembles that of a seastar except that the top of the star is cut off by the spiral shell. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Omanyte| redblue=Evolve Omanyte| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Omanyte| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Trade| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Omanyte| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Omanyte| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Omanyte| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Omanyte (HeartGold Only)| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Omanyte| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Omanyte| redblue=A prehistoric Pokémon that died out when its heavy shell made it impossible to catch prey.| yellow=Sharp beaks ring its mouth. Its shell was too big for it to move freely, so it became extinct.| gold=Apparently, it cracked Shellder's shell with its sharp fangs and sucked out the insides.| silver=Once wrapped around its prey, it never lets go. It eats the prey by tearing at it with sharp fangs.| crystal=Its heavy shell allowed it to reach only nearby food. This could be the reason it became extinct.| ruby=Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large and heavy, causing its movements to become too slow and ponderous.| sapphire=Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large and heavy, causing its movements to become too slow and ponderous.| emerald=An Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large, making its movements slow and ponderous.| firered=Its tentacles are highly developed as if they are hands and feet. As soon as it ensnares prey, it bites.| leafgreen=Despite having strong fangs and tentacles, it went extinct when its heavy shell made it unable to catch prey.| diamond=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large.| pearl=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large.| platinum= It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large.| heartgold=Apparently, it cracked Shellder's shell with its sharp fangs and sucked out the insides.| soulsilver=Once wrapped around its prey, it never lets go. It eats the prey by tearing at it with sharp fangs.| black=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large.| white=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large.| }} Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 10 Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female